


In the arms of the angel

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has his life saved again and again by Steve, and he's very willing to pay his heart as the price, but will Steve accept it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the arms of the angel

Tony knew that he was dying. He was bleeding so much that his head felt light, and his right leg was twisted in a shape that shouldn't happen. Dying felt like flying, he found, that you felt floating up in the sky, looking at the earth from atop. He jested at himself for being poetic. So excuse him when the car door was open, a hand reached for him and a confident voice told him that he'd be all right, not to worry, he would think that was a hallucination and told it so.  
  
Then the man in his hallucination lay his hand on Tony, and Tony felt a sense of warmth. The same voice told him to close his eyes and rest, and Tony wanted to tell him that a dying person wasn't supposed to sleep, but he was too light-headed to resist. He closed his eyes.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, a cop was trying to extract him out of the car - or more like a piece of wreckage now. When he was taken out of the car, Tony was surprised to find that he was still living, his leg was in its normal position, his wounds healed. He would say that everything was just a dream, except for the blood on his clothes. He refused to be sent to the hospital as he seemed mostly all right. Then he saw the stranger in what should be his hallucination, smiling uncertainly at him. The first words Tony said were, "Care to work for me?"  
  
The man seemed surprised, but he said yes at the end. That was how Tony met Steve.  
  
Steve was sweet and good and in other words, totally different from Tony. Case in point, even Pepper was moved by his charm. Steve was a freelance artist, and Tony couldn't exactly thought of a job befitting him in his weapon manufacturing company, so he kept Steve as a personal assistant, whose job description mainly consisting of hanging around Tony. Pepper smiled at him strangely, but hey, he was the boss. As for what had happened that night... it might be a hallucination any way. Better not bring it up.  
  
Steve treated his job seriously. That mean Tony grew to expect a nutritious and delicious lunch and dinner, taking break and be reminded of leaving work on time. Pepper agreed with Steve on that, and these two together were unbeatable.  
  
Then the second time, Steve saved his life. They were about to enter Tony's car until pale-faced Steve pulled out the driver Happy and yelled at Tony to run away as far as possible.  Soon the car exploded. Tony was saved, but Steve was caught in the flare of explosion. He refused to be sent to the hospital, saying he'd be all right, and just as he said soon his wounds disappeared. Tony didn't comment on it.  
  
Pepper took the threat seriously and ordered that Tony to have the security at a ridiculous level. Tony would have resisted, but his heart softened at seeing Pepper's well hidden tears and Steve's puppy eyes. Steve also hovered by his side, which was a bonus to Tony.  
  
With Pepper and the cop's effort, the mastermind behind the attempted killing was finally revealed, and it was unsurprisingly Obadiah Stane, Tony's business rival with a rumoured underworld connection. When Obediah Stane was put into custody, he left the words, "It's not ended."  
  
Tony disregarded it.  
  
Then Tony found his neck held tight by a dark shape in his office and was about to be suffocated. Tony was seeing black and he only had several regret, not telling Pepper that she was the most loyal friend he could have and Steve...  
  
Then Steve appeared like a warrior angel and there was a sword of light in his hands. He waved his sword and cut off the dark shape, which disappeared in a pout of smoke and Tony was caught by Steve, the sword disappeared, and Tony only heard Steve's frantic words, "Don't die on me please."  
  
Finally Tony couldn't deny the reality and after a check up Steve insisted on, he asked Steve, "Who're you?"  
  
"Steve Rogers, a Heavenly soldier."  
  
"Why're you here?"  
  
"To protect you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You're important to the world."  
  
"It's flattering."  
  
"I mean it. You haven't known about your role yet."  
  
"So you'll stay until I fulfill the so called role."  
  
"Tony..."  
  
"All right," Tony said, feeling weirdly disappointed. But what did he expect? It couldn't be...  
  
This turned out to be Tony's introduction to the world of spirits, demons and angels. More of them appeared, and Tony worked out frantically to deal with them with weapons and technology. He got results. Steve was always at his side.  
  
Then one day Steve and Tony were thrown to a desert, handcuffed together, with a deadly poison continued to injected into Steve  as long as two heart beats were detected by the handcuff. This meant one of them had to die and Tony knew who would be.  
  
But Steve was faster than him. Before Tony was knocked down, he felt a brush of lips over his.  
  
Then when Tony woke up, he was on a hospital bed. An IV was injected into his arm. He tugged at it and looked for Steve. Steve couldn't... He tugged the IV out and decided to look for Steve, ignoring the depressing voice in his heart.  
  
Then there was a familiar but weaker voice transmitting from the next bed separated from his by cloth, "Tony?"  
  
Tony passed over to the next bed and saw Steve, weak, pale, but more importantly alive. There were a lot of words in Tony's heart, but they suddenly disappeared. He sat by Steve's side and said, "Don't do it again. I... No matter what you think, you've become the most important person to me."  
  
"You're this to me too," Steve said.  
  
"Duty."  
  
"Love."  
  
Tony leaned down and kissed Steve, mapping him, and Steve kissed back. It was only interrupted by a strong coughing. They separated, Steve blushing strongly and Tony just smiled.  
  
Later Tony asked how Steve survived it, and Steve simply said, "My guardian angel saved us."  
  
Tony still wasn't sure if there was really a god up above in the sky, but if it let Steve survive, he would give thanks to it.  
  
One year later they had a wedding. Tony smiled when he heard that it was referred to be a miracle.

 


End file.
